Omega Delta
by TroublesomeAlex
Summary: This is not one of the Chaos stories where somebody cheats on somebody. Thalia and Nico were recruited by Chaos, then Percy. He hasn't been back to camp in about 30 years. The primordials are trying to take over the world again. Percy has to do what's best for the world, no matter what happens to him. Thalico, Percabeth,& other pairings. My art is from a Dark!Percy AU, by Vindictev
1. Moving In

_**I******__'l_l try to update every week, which would be every Saturday. Thank you to all who are reading.

My name is Omega, it is now atleast. My old name was Perseus Jackson. I myself am 1st in command of the universe, not even Chaos can top my power. My two closest and most powerful cousins Death (Nico), and Pain (Thalia) are always by my side. We were offered a once in a life time chance to work with chaos, and at that time it was one of the most satisfying offers since being told I was gonna have a little sister. We had been hurt, and forgotten by everyone because of my brother, Joeseph... This is the story of us finnally going home and taking back everything we earned and loved.

"Pain, Death, and Omega. It's time to go home" Chaos says. Death stayed emotionless, Pain grimaced, and I differed in emotion.

"Well it's better then mars. Atleast we can actually breath" Death says

"Yes, but the reason why is because you need to get control over the demi-gods, and take down the Titans, Gaea, and the giants once again. Make sure no other demi gods go to the enimies side" he says. We nod and he countinues to talk "My eldest Grandson; Zeus, has asked I find Nico, Thalia, and Percy. Little does he know that I've had the honor of retraining them" with that he flashes us to camp boarders.

"Should we just morph, use the hoodies, or just walk in there nude?" Death asks

"And we can't walk in there with regular clothes on?" Pain asks, Death gives her a weird look

"Well you can, but I'm proud of my body and would be more then happy to prance in there and be Nico again" he says

"We're gonna hide our Identities until I say otherwise" I say. I put up my hood because Annabeth would know my eyes from a million a miles away and that's the only thing you can't change when morphing. Those two morph their looks and we march straight through camp boarders

* * *

When we walked in we were attacked, we let them tie us to stakes in the center of camp. We glance back and fourth at each other, and smirk knowingly. A group gathered around us and there were more campers now maybe 1,000 campers. Joe, comes up to us, how cute.

"Who are you?" he asks in a 'Intimidating tone'. I decide to mess with him

"Your worst nightmare" I say, he sneers at me

"Very funny, but if you haven't noticed I'm the son of Poseidon and I'm the boss around here" ohh so scared, let the games begin

"Only since my good friend Percy Jackson" his face twists into pure fury and he slams the hilt of his sword to my head, I smile at the look on his face when the force go's back up his arm. There were gasps from the crowd and my partners in crime laugh.

"Don't speak that name. Ever!" he growls

"Why? Do you guys prefer the term he-who-must-not-be-named? Very original" Death asks a - in my experience- deadly smirk on his face. His attention turns to him, he also hits him in the face with the butt of his sword. Death's eyes light in joy at the feeling of pain, and licks at the blood trailing down his face. Yeah, Nico was a little dark in the soul. Joe gets a little freaked out and turns back to me.

"Because I said so, are you dumb?" he asks and before he can countinue I speak.

"No, I have a uncurable mental issue called Epicness" I smiled and he countinued talking.

"I am the Alpha here! You are a measley low life, with such cowardice and shame he can't show his face to anyone" I snap through the ropes, and grabbed one of my knives (why didn't they disarm us?) and grab him by the throat.

"Listen here, When I was here it was a camp, not fucking Nazi Germany. I'm the fucking Alpha if you really want to go there. The names Omega, meaning I'm the last thing people on my bad side see. I was the greatest demi-god in history, and now the greatest, most powerful immortal being in all the universe. You think you have power with maybe half this camp under your thumb, and a few of the gods awwed by you? Why don't I just sick my fucking dog on you?" I growl. Pain comes up behind me, and whispers in my ears.

"Remember your oath, remember your meaning, remeber your love" I let him down and sheather my knife. I close my eyes and let my senses find Annabeth. She stands in the front of the crowd and had shadows under her eyes, but was feirce and beautiful as ever.

"Okay, I'm calm now. We're here to help you all survive the future, and to liven up the party. I'm Omega, my brother Death, my cousin Pain. Could you appoint me to the actual leader here?" I ask. Chiron steps up Annabeth beside him.

"I'm Chiron, this is Annabeth, and Mr. D is in the big house asleep. We all keep order here, Zeus told me Chaos would be sending help, we've not been in a situation of this prediciment. And may I apologize about Joeseph, he has something in his head making him believe he owns camp since he's a minor god" Chiron says

"Who are your godly parents?" Annabeth asks, and the curosity that I love shows in her eyes.

"Well, orders say our identities are secret till he says otherwise" Death says "But I can sure tell you where my bed is" he says smirking, Pain hits him on the side and he kisses her and whispers "Jealous?"

"We're going to get settled, our cabin's located over there, the one with the Omega and the Delta in it on the door" I say.

"When's dinner?" Death asks, Pain laughs.

"Not until 6:30, it 4 stupid!" That's when I see the realization hit Annabeth's face.

"I've met you 3 before"

"20 points to the blond, Death show the girl her prize" Pain says

"No seriously, I can feel it" she says

"And you are right, but all will be revealed when the fates decide" Thalia says. We turn and head to our cabin and I lock the door and take off my hood.

"Well that went well" Thalia says

"So, how and when are we going to reveal ourselves?" Nico asks

"No!" I shout out of instinct

"Alright, chill. Just asking, plus I thought you were going to get back together with Annie"Thalia says

"Nico, Thalia, when I made my vow to Chaos I set aside all selfish acts for the protection of all innocence. We have a war going on against the titans, Gaea, and the giants. I will wait to reveal myself and you are to, too. There's a meeting at Olympus in 15 minutes lets leave" I said. Nico groans and grabs some food and puts it in a bag as I flash myself to my destination.


	2. Loose Control

Chap.2

"What I want to know is why we're going to let complete strangers lead this war" Ares says, Athena then added

"I agree with my brother. If Chaos is so great why doesn't he find the ones we actually need?" she asks. I stand and put my hand out to silence them, I was 'Godly' size a bit bigger than them.

"Look Chaos, my boss/ patron, your grandfather whatever had us find the three. They were well hidden, and living well for those who retired from Chaos' ranks. How many years ago did we find them?"

"Oh, maybe like 20 years ago" he says

"Well yeah we found them, became good friends. Then we met up again last week, they declined the offer. If you don't want us, fine go lose the war, have fun with that" I say

"But since we're still allies and it would be frowned upon that we disobey Chaos, why don't you give us your titles" Pain says

"Joseph Socaphocus, son of Poseidon, retriever of Zeus' master lightning bolt, and the apple of the gods, god of tidal waves, minor god of the sea" Piper stood knowing no one else would go after Joe, how caring.

"Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite, charmspeaker, beholder of the prophecy of 7, goddess of charm, and minor goddess of love and beauty" next goes Jason.

"Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, beholder of the prophecy of 7, god of heroes, and minor god of the skies" I noticed that his eyes were slightly red, probably from the mention of Thalia.

" I'm Leo Valdez, I'm son of Hephaestus, fire user, beholder of the prophecy of 7, constructor of the Argo II and supreme commander"

"- Repair Boy!" Piper yells

"of the Argo II, god of machines, and minor god of forges and fire" he says sticking out his tongue at Piper

"Hazel Levesque, daughter of Pluto, beholder of the prophecy of 7, owner of Arion, goddess of Jewels, and minor goddess of the underworld" she says, she looks slightly distracted by something and I follow her gaze and it's fixed on Death.

"Frank Zhang son of Ares, descendant of Poseidon, shape-shifter, beholder of the prophecy of 7, senate of the 5th cohort of camp jupiter, god of battle and minor god of war" Frank then Renya stepped up.

"Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, daughter of Bellona, pupil of Cici, Preator of Camp Jupiter, goddess of strategy and minor goddess of war" she says. Then my beautiful Anabeth and rest of the immortal cabin leaders stepped forward.

"I'm Annabeth Chase, leader of the quest of the labyrinth, upholder of the sky, apprentice of Daedalus, daughter of Athena, architect of Olympus, and Camp-Half-Blood, bearer of the mark of Athena, strategist of the battle of the battle against the Titans, and Gaea. goddess of architecture, and minor goddess of battle strategy. These are the immortal protectors of Camp Half Blood who were there 75% of the time for both wars," she says, then advances on me. "Now who are you, Omega?" she asks.

"I'm Death, head of the death dealers, must I explain? God of Death, Lieutenant of Chaos, 3rd most powerful being, can't tell you the rest, but I can tell you that I'm into the dark kinky stuff" he says, how Thalia has not castrate him I have no clue.

"I'm Pain, head of the sisterhood, we're more so like the hunters then Amazons. goddess of pain, suffering, torture and the sky, 4th most powerful being in the universe, a few others just this Douche won't let me, oh and he's taken" she says kissing his neck, and when her neck bends I swear I see- you know what, not going there.

"Omega, personal assassin of Chaos, and anyone else who can pay. Head of D.I.E; Defenders of Innocence Everywhere, Supreme General of Chaos' army, god of the End, sea, destruction, and Order. Greatest being alive in this whole pathetic universe. The name's Percy Jackson bitches" I say starting to slip off my hoodie "I'm the retriever of Zeus' master lightning bolt, defeater of Ares, bringer of Grover Underwood; god of the wild, defeater of Polyphemus, retriever of the golden fleece, bringer of Thalia Grace; goddess of lightning and minor goddess of the skies, defeater of the minor gods Phobos and Deimos sons of Ares and thieves of Ares' chariot, defeater of nemesis' lion, the sphinx, retriever of Artemis and bearer of the Atlas' curse, waker of Typhon, cause of the eruption of Mt. St. Helen's, defeater of Minotaur, twice, medusa, and countless others, oh and side-kick of Annabeth Chase" right then a knife comes flying at me. It hits me in the chest, but my innvunerbillity really helps at that moment. She quickly advances on me, and we must look hilarious, with my hoodie on the ground next to her knife and her and I nose to nose. I really want to kiss her, but she has other plans, she grabs hold of my ear. Yes, my ear. "Ow, ow, dammit let go" I say, she tugs me down to her height and yeah I'm going back to Chaos as fast as I can.

"Perseus Fucking Jackson I'm going to kill you, with spoons, and maybe a spork. You will not get away with this, and if your mother heard about this she'd kill you. You have family, dammit I'm gonna kill you" she says.

And in that moment with her eyes resembling steel, and steam coming out of her ears and everyone watching us, I can't help myself. This is too perfect, too much like the past, this was the girl I love in front of me. I kiss her, on the mouth, in front of everyone and it doesn't matter who we are, or where, this feels right this is home. I pull away, judging her reaction.

"Love you, too"

"Jackson stop eating the girls face" Clarisse says

"Hold up, if you're here and Thalia and Nico left for Chaos before you where are they?" Jason asks, gods this kid needs to stop using so much hair gel it's blocking his brain waves. I give Pain a look seeming to say 'He's your brother'

"Well when two people love each other very much and both are psycho you get Nico" she says morphing into her real form "And then there's Thalia Grace" she says

"And then that must be Nico, I knew it" Hazel says

"Not quite, you see the names Death, and I'm just a little different" he says

"And how's that?"

"I'm more sexually experienced of course" he says pulling her into a hug morphing into his regular form.

"Hey, I'm here, sorry I'm lat-" Grover's eyes go wide "P-p-percy, N-n-nico, Th-th-thalia"

"Well if it isn't the Brady bunch incest edition" Joe says, I turn away from my friends and to him. "The failure satyr, the bitchy know- it- all, and the failure of a leader" he says, I feel my hand drift to my pocket. "Oh and the two emo's so meant to be, now all we need is the crazy oracle and we'll have a museum exhibit" he says with a sneer. I was getting more furious by the moment, my father noticed first.

"Son, step down" he made a move to get up, but stopped

"No I'm not afraid of him- this disgrace! You act like you love him, but I know you're disgusted by him. He's a waste of oxygen!" he yells. Zeus steps in, as I step forward and start to shrink to mortal size.

"I recommend you stop, and ask for forgiveness. We have no control over him anymore. Don't die for no reason" he shouts. I'm held in place by the looks Thalia and Nico are giving me.

"Zeus, you know you hate him! Why not just electrocute all three of these - these traitors?! They deserted the gods!" Joe shouts, Thalia's back straightens even more so then it always is -a habit from Zoe- and she looks away from me and stares at him.

"Deserted?! We've fought to keep order over the primordials since we've left. Nico Keeps all the big bad monsters away, Percy goes out and hunts down guys like Cronus all the time, and I have both their backs. I think you should be paying tribute to us" Joe payed her no mind, though I knew he caught her glare because he stepped back slightly.

"I'll kill the boy - my brother only by blood - if it means honor to Poseidon again. I'll kill the other too. They're disgraces to the gods by being born!" he yelled, that's when they both gave slight nod. I ran at him, putting all my focus on him. He had called my friends, my family disgraces. He had disobeyed direct orders from elderly gods. He was also a traitor from the sounds of it. He got his sword out, but that made no difference. I kicked him in the chest, harder than I thought. Before he could land I caught him and in a burst of speed he was a the floor. He blinked up at me gasping for breath. I pull him by his collar and push him into a column, my sword to his throat.

Then a man I knew too well walked through a portal. Everyone looked stunned, yet still bowed. All except me and Joe, we were preoccupied. I was still debating whether to stab him and leave his corpse on Gaea's doorstep.

"OMEGA! I told you to behave! I told you to bring balance, I gave you very simple orders! I'm not going to clean up your mess this time!" He yelled, Nico laughed.

"Zach! You're getting better, great actually. You forgot the most important thing though, you must study your character" he says, he also goes back to his regular form to greet Zack. "You see, Omega doesn't yell a Percy for the sea cannot be obtained, nor confined" Zack morphs to his goofy self.

"Dammit, I did forget didn't I? Any who, boss'll be here in 3-2-1, now you can bow" Chaos walks out in all his glory. He's human size, yet still colossal. He turns to his Zack.

"I expect you told them of my appearance?" he's never acted like a true father to Zack, but he loves him no matter what.

"Uhm, Yeah- I mean yes sir, I did" he nods, then turns to the rest of us.

"Now Omega should I ask, or just watch?" I stared at Joe, silent and plotting. I push him away from me.

"Knew you didn't have the guts"

"You're not worth the oxygen you breathe" I sheathed my sword and turned towards Chaos. He raises his eyebrow, his mouth in a thin line. He still hates that I never bow. He cocks his head - I never let an enemy go - I raise my hand and count down from five with my fingers.

"You may think that, but who rules the camp? Who's the one who can send a pack of hell hounds after your friends? I can make Annie's life a living hell, full of attacks night terrors, and don't forget the really physical stuff - " I throw my sword right at his stomach. It hits hilt deep and I meet him where he's struggling to stand. I twist the sword and jiggle it a little before pulling it out.

"Grant yourself blessed. I'm Omega most powerful being in the universe, private assasin of Chaos creator of all. Your punishment has been dealt. Think not of what you've done wrong, but what you have left in it's wake"

"Um, Percy you're glowing" Piper says. I look down, then at Nico and Thalia, then Joe. He smells like he's burning. I step away and swallow the lump in my throat.

"Pain, Death clean the miscreant up. Plan B, I've got to go" I say through gritted teeth trying hard hold on to control. I transport to my cabin. I clutch the wall, my vision getting blury.

"Percy are you okay?" I turn at the voice, it looks like Annabeth.

"I always see you before it happens" I give a weak laugh. She steps toward me.

"Are you okay? What are you talking about?"

"I'll be fine, you should leave it'll hurt you" I groan holding my side sliding down the wall.

"What'll hurt me?"

"The regeneration, it's a curse for doing what I do and being what I am" I say "You usually don't ask this many questions. You just comfort me" I say putting my head between my knees trying to breathe.

" I'm really here Percy, I'm Annabeth Chase and I'm gonna kill you with a spoon, remember?" I feel my eyes widen, and look up. It really is her. I grip the wall for support - the burning smell is back - and she follows my actions.

"You have to leave now" I groan "Go back to Nico and Thalia"

"Why? They'll only swipe my memory. Something's wrong here at camp, and we need you back, not Omega" she says looking me in the eye. In my slouched position it's not hard. I get the strength from somewhere and stand on my own. I cup her face and put our foreheads together. I breathe in her scent and it overwhelms the scent of burning skin.

"Look this all a way to protect you, everyone, mostly you. You can't remember this encounter in Olympus, they'll replace the memory with one of how the meeting was supposed to go. When this is all dealt with I promise you can torture -"

"Kill, I said kill" she has a sad smile on her face

"Kill me with a spoon. Anything is what we'll do, you'll get everything. Right now I'mm regenerating, I'll be fine in two days. I love you - I do - but I need you to go out there and be strong and brilliant and do this for me, okay?" she looks at me and kisses me, I pull away when a pain like Zeus' master lightning bolt rips through my chest. "Is that a yes?" I ask I kiss her, and she pulls away.

"Yes, I'll need it in writing, the spoon thing and all" she smirks, and kisses me.

"Be right on that, now go it's gonna take the second stage any time now." We kiss again meeting in the middle, and she tugs at my hair.

"You better stay alive for the fate of my spoon, Seaweed brain." She rips away from me as the glow begins to get darker. I thank the fates for giving us that moment before a scream rips through me and the emblem is embedded in my eye once more.


	3. And the troops are here

I woke up in my bed. I rubbed the sleep from my eyes. I sit checking all the vitals. I head to the mirror - even though through all my regeneration's I've only changed appearance a handful of times, once as a girl. I was in love with Annabeth, so imagine the teasing of a family member times 10 that's what I went through from Nico and Thalia. I'm the same, but have massive facial hair. First on my list: Shaving. There's a knock on my door.

"It's open" I yell while taking out my electric razor.

"Hey you're not a girl right?" Death asks

"No, just shaving"

"How are you feeling?" Pain asks

"Compared to regenerating? Like gold"

"So no new limbs?" she asks

"No, how'd it go with plan B?"

"We had to track down Annabeth, but everything else was fine" Death says

"So you got everyone? The Olympians included?" I ask rinsing and drying off my face

"Perfectly clean slate" Death laughs as Thalia snickers

"Good, so what time is it?" He looks at his watch.

"Eleven-forty three, almost time for lunch" he says. I walk out of the bathroom and they follow. I look in my dresser for something to wear.

"Perc- Omega did Annabeth come here before we found her?" Pain asks, I know they didn't know because I put a block on part of her memories. They could only erase them, not access them.

"No, I don't know where she went" I answer. Death makes a noise in the back of his throat. I don't understand why the both of them are being so uptight. I walk back into the bathroom to change, and they raise their eyebrows at my shirt.

"Really?"

"Hey can't ruin my rep just because of a cover" My shirt said 'Death by spoons gets me off'. I walk to the door and go to open it when an arrow lodges itself in the door "What?"

"Your hoodie, you don't have enough energy yet to morph" Thalia says putting her bow on her back

"Thanks, I'm kind of liking the hooded look" I smile, because smirking was the old me. The hoodies change our voice and hides our faces leaving only our mouth in sight.

We walk to the pavilion, lunch has just started and I'm grateful. As we enter it goes silent. We sit at Poseidon table just to piss off Joe. I hear a grunt behind me and I look up at him.

"Problem beta?" I ask, his face is red and you can see the steam from his ears.

"This is Poseidon's table, guests sit up front"

"Yes, we know and one of us are a child of Poseidon. That said person is our pass" Nico says, he always has a way with words. Thalia is great at getting a point across, while Nico is very well spoken. That's why they're so good together. Joe slams himself down at the end of the table.

"So that meeting was something else" Thalia says.

"Yup, so sad Chaos stabbed Joe, must have been to much of an Beta" I say. We laugh and when we look down the table he's gone, talking to Chiron up front probably complaining.

"I like your shirt Omega" Annabeth says with a smile, and a natural sway of her hips. Damn that girl's gonna kill me.

"Put your tongue back in your mouth, 'Meg" Thalia says, Nico snorts into his glass.

"I've gotta go do some business, you guys do whatever" I say getting up. I've got some legal papers to draw up.

* * *

"Hey Omega, we're participating in capture the flag" Nico says, he plops himself down on the couch and turns on the rock station. I spin towards him from the desk.

"We are?"

"We are, Chiron expects us to respect the rules and to clean up our mess" he syas turning up the music cutting of conversation. Buckcherry comes on and he gets that look.

"Crazy..." oh gods here he goes, he bought the rights to this song just so he could say it was about Thalia. Thalia walks in a smirk on her face.

"My song" she says sitting on his lap, he smirks back.

"Of course" she looks at me.

"There's a riot outside you know"

"Why?"

"Joe, I guess. Not like I was out there too long" she says. I get up and open the door and they look mad.

"Why'd Chaos stab Joey?!" A girl shouts to me.

"Yeah, he's supposed to protect us!" I raise my hands.

"If he dies we'll have no one else to protect us! He's the last son of Poseidon, Jason refuses to lead us" I doubt that.

"I assure you, Chaos meant no permanent harm. We - I promise you that you do not have to rely on him to protect your homes, my squad and others will be here shortly as back - up" I shout to them. "How about a friendly challenge, you have Ten hundred - Fifteen hundred occupants? Death, Pain, Zack, Liege, and I will take you; Camp Half blood at Capture the flag"

"We have the saviors of Olympus and Joe. It would be too easy" A child of Hermes says

"Tonight then" I walk back into my cabin

"Why does everyone keep getting so silent?" I ask them. I look towards the giant door, it's our back up! The sisterhood, D.I.E, Death Dealers, but no Army of Chaos... Thalia runs to meet her girls and brings 'em to the table. Nico straightens himself and morphs into his formal uniform, as they are. He nods to his second in command, and he nods back. The rest salute and he salutes as well. They follow him to Hades table. Then there's my bunch. They're trained in many aspects of the body, mind, and soul but they're a bunch of baboons. I clear my throat and they stand in position. I wave my hand and they follow. It takes us three groups to move these damn tables, next time they need to shop at IKEA. They look like they're looking for someone. I see as Nico sits himself down he changes into regular clothes once more.

"Right there at the end of Athena table, on the laptop, see her?" Liege (Luke) asks pointing not being subtle at all. "That's her" There's some gasps some of the guys swap looks the girls giggle. A group of girls including a morphed Thalia walk over to her. The other kids give them disgruntled looks. Thalia has long blonde hair braided, and swept to the side with her tiara from being a lieutenant of Artemis, Zoe's her second and Bianca her third, then a girl named May and Silena. They talk to her and laugh.

"So what's the plan?" Liege asks. He literally jumped across the table to sit next to me. "You know you want to" without the spirit of Cronus possessing him he was a really awesome guy, I see what Thalia and Annabeth saw in him.

"What do you mean?"

"With Annie, come on make a move. Write a song, send her a spoon. Where'd good 'ole P-" I grab his wrist, twist, squeeze, then put my other hand on his throat. I can feel myself slipping into the stupor I'm not him!

"You can mingle with the occupants of this camp, but know this, I am Omega and what I say stands" I shout across the pavilion. The icy chill creeps through the air that makes Chaos' followers reply in sync.

"Yes Omega, sir" it echo's through the hall and I gasp and let go of Liege. I dig into the palm of my hand. I leave to the training area. As I was hacking away at the dummies, I was tackled by a black blob. It was Ms. O'Leary.

"Hey girl, miss me?" I rub her fur, she sniffs the me "It's me girl, it's Percy' I whisper, you can see the doggy smile graces her face.

"She's not big with strangers, she's actually kind of grown isolated" Annabeth says behind me. She stands at the edge of the ring. She comes up and pets her back. "Ever since he left. I kind of protect all his mortal belongings other wise his wonderful broth would sell them or burn them" she says looking at Ms. O'Leary, "What colour are your eyes?" she asks looking at me. I look at her slightly shocked.

"Why?"

"Just wondering" she looks back at Ms. O'Leary "Daughter of Athena, always wanting knowledge and with your face covered..." her voice trails off.

"Green, they're green" I say sitting cross-legged next to her.

"You're not always this soft are you?" she asks picking at the grass between the cracks.

"Are you?"

"Unless I'm being soft now, I don't think I am. Just because you're nice to people doesn't mean your soft, the only ones I've ever been 'soft' around are Percy"

"Yeah, well I can't say the same. I'm strong all the time, you're lucky this is an one time show" I say, she smiles.

"I wonder what it's like where Percy is" she tilts her face to take in the sun, and I can feel her presence everywhere the light goes. I look around the camp.

"It's probably hot and green, defiantly a body of water right in his face, they change locations all the time"

"Must be nice. I told him Liege was bad news, that getting involved in that whole mess was trouble. He couldn't even tell me if he'd come back. I convinced with the council to give us immortality due to our sacrifices and involvement in the wars" she says in a wistful sort of way. I look at her and see the beauty in her vulnerability.

"I would have come to get him, but I was busy, other business" I say, she stands

"So, Omega, how are your parring skills on a scale from 1 - 10?"

"Eleven" I look up at her and the sun makes her hair look like a halo.

"Great because I'm a 13" she says brushing off her jeans, she offers her hand and I can only hope she doesn't notice my clammy palms - what are you 15 again? I smirk showing my trademark troublemaker grin and her breath catches, she pulls her hand away.

"Is that a challenge Ms. Chase"

"I believe it is Mr. Assassin" she says reflecting my grin.

"Then may the best immortal win" I say. I shake her hand in good sportsmanship and maybe just to fell the texture of her skin on mine once again. I grab my sword - I don't use riptide unless it's needed. She grabs her dagger, Nico must have gotten that for her. She comes at me like a whirlwind. I counter her strike and we're back where we were when we were 16. She's playing offense and I'm defense. If I can get her on defense I may have the upper hand. I get her on defense and that's when I start losing. She cuts my arm - or tries - it bounces off and she takes notice, sighs one of her 'Great I've got to come up with a new plan' sigh. She takes a different tactic. She trips me and before I hit the ground she pushes her foot on my chest sticking her dagger in my face. I grab her ankle and roll us, she doesn't let us stop, we roll down the small hill. I land on top of her and put my sword to her neck. She kicks we off, grabs my sword while I'm distracted and lands on top of me.

"Keep this quite?" I ask, she must notice she's straddling me, why hasn't she gotten up? Thank the fates my hood didn't fall off.

"Afraid you'll ruin your rep?" She asks with a smile

"No, I go kill 30 monsters and it'll be back. It's just... Just the last time I was beaten this bad and ended up in this position it was my girlfriend. Before I left for Chaos' forces"

"Must be a common occurrence"

"Omega! Where are yo- Oh" Nico says. I look to the top of the hill and there's Liege, Death, Pain, and Zach snickering. Joe comes running down the hill, he grabs Annabeth up off me. Shit's about to get real. She peels his hand off her, he just puts it back on the collar of her shirt. He's yelling - whispering his spit flying and she looks like she's about to stab him.

"Let the maiden go" it echos all around. I look and it's the biggest feminist groups in the universe. The Amazons, the hunters, and the sisterhood. The two groups have their bows drawn and the amazons have their selected weapons, ready to release hell fire on Joe. He gulps and lets go, she wipes herself off muttering about boiling herself. I feel his next move coming from a mile away, he's pulling water from the lake to attack them, or me, who knows. I stop it before it does any real damage. My hands are uplifted, a few drops fall on my arm.

"Reminds you of the river from hell right?" I ask them with a chuckle, I bear my legs and slowly will it back into what was the lake.

"How'd you do that?" Joe asks, he obviously doesn't think it's a big deal.

"That? It was easy, now for you" I turn on him - he really is small isn't he? "You will be under surveillance, if I see any other signs that you're a traitor I will chain you to a rock in Tartarus, then when I feel bad enough for you I'll snap your neck" I turn away from him before I do something I regret. "I didn't think you'd come"

"Neither were we, but we knew we should help, and your involvement helped" Hylla says.

"As did the equality in your ranks" Says the new Lieutenant, Phoebe "Th-"

"Pain's message got through then?" she nods

"What are all these people doing here anyways?"

"Didn't you know? In time we'll be at war with the primordial's" I snap my fingers and boxes lie at my feet "Death we have to search for bugs, and spies. I'll get my men to set these up" I look at the large group in front of me. Then to Annabeth, she's watching the scene with her arms crossed with a slight smile and furrow in her brow. "We also have to set up a meeting with the Oracle, Leo Valdez, and Hades. As for the hunters you know where you go. Annabeth we need renovations as fast as possible to all the cabins. For now Amazons follow Pain to Zeus' cabin, Sisters please follow Zach to your cabin" he smirks.

"Ladies, still feisty as ever?" he asks

"I'm going to castrate you" a sister says

"Jacquelyn, the thorns I must withstand to smell the rose" he says putting his hands to his chest.

"Now as for you Beta make yourself useful and bring the other two groups here, Liege go with him" Liege gives me a half ass salute. Annabeth has got a note pad out. "How long will it take?" Nice notices how my voice softens, he scoffs and gags behind Annabeth.

"From my calculations, and with some roman help which I requested not five minutes ago, it should be done in a few days time" she's still scribbling stuff down on the notepad. Would it be wrong if I kissed her?

"That's great, you should probably go start with blueprints" Death says wrapping his arm around her, she laughs and looks at him.

"Does Chaos also train you to be a flirt?"

"If I were flirting with you I'd already be kissing you" he says. She rolls her eyes and leaves muttering about measurements. "Did she really beat you?" he asks eyeing her then me.

"In my defense it was Annabeth"

"That was an interesting position you two were in"

"We were talking and she challenged me to spar" he looks at me and shakes his head, a frown on his face. "I think I liked you better not sober"

"Now you're being an ass, are you having problems?"

"No, everything's fine. I haven't had much trouble"

"You've had trouble?"

"Dro-" Joe once again comes racing down the hill the two groups chasing after him. As much as I hate it I step between them and him, he keeps running though. They come to a halt at the sight of us. I clear my throat, in the corner of my eye I see Nico morph again into his formal wear. I send the groups a look.

"Helios must I remind you and these baboons of your duties?!"

"No, sir" it echos through his group. I hate doing this.

"Should I have Chaos come to babysit you, or Pain to punish you, or maybe Omega to revoke you?!"

"No, Death, sir!" They're so in sync with another, why isn't your group like that?

"Ferris, shall I do the same for you and your group?"

"No, sir" Sometimes you have to remind them.

"So, you know not to chase after the weak like of Beta?"

"Yes, Omega" Liege says breaking through to the front "In our defense he antagonized us"

"Then you ignore him"

"You know it's harder then that, plus he insulted the order, our life style." he had a point, dammit can't I ever win?

"Death take your squad to Hades cabin, I'll take mine to Poseidon" I say, we split up. I stop them infront. "There's something wrong" I put my hand down to signal to them"Stay out here Leige, come with me"

"What do you think it is?" he asks me, when I know he knows what's in there.

"Ancient Magic" we put our backs to either side of the door.

"You don't think?" he trails off.

"No he's too weak to host a titan" I open the door


	4. All Is Fair In Love And War

Nothing was in the common room. I checked Joe's room, then the others that had never been used but added by Annabeth. Then came my room and the lock she had told me about was on the floor, broken. I slowly open the door and enter. I see the only Titan on our side. Liege gets ready to attack, but I stop him.

"I haven't seen you in a while. Though young Nico does"

"I know, I've been busy"

"You know even when I learned of my history I stayed on the better side. I'm a Titan, father of Atlas, brother of Cronus, Son of Gaea and I still saw the way. Had Nico not visited, you wouldn't be here"

"I know this, but I haven't visited anyone"

"Not even the girl?"

"Not even her" he nods and smiles slightly.

"Who is this?"

"Liege, sir" He says giving his hand.

"You can tell him who you really are"

"Luke, Luke Castlen" he replies.

"Ah-ha, I've heard of you, boy"

"Sir, should I bring them in?"

"Yes, please. Tell them training schedule starts back up after the weekend's over" He leaves trotting out, probably planning some prank or party or heist of some sort.

"So why'd you leave?"

"I now work for Chaos"

"Chaos, that's something. His palace is terrifying, never cleaned in there. Do you also have a code name?"

"Omega at your service. How'd you get in?"

"The tunnels" Ah the tunnels, the tunnels were a series of tunnels - obviously to get into camp. It was a secret channel Annabeth - her laptop-, Leo, Cyclops', Nico, Thalia, and I built. "Why so formal?" he asks.

"Didn't you know I'm an immortal now, most powerful being in the universe. To lead armies into victory you must lead with an iron fist"

"I know that. You seem different, not a slight change. What's happened Percy?"

"It's Omega now" it comes out in a growl and I couldn't stop it from coming out. He looks hurt and _he deserves it, he should man up. _

"Sir, it's almost time for dinner"

"Thank you James" he looks shocked to find a Titan, but leaves. "You must be hungry"

"A titan in a demi god's dining hall?"

"We've given them heart attacks all week. This won't make a difference" I lead him out of the room.

"Let's go! I'm fucking starving"

"Go ahead Death"

* * *

"Liege take the east side, Death and Pain west, Zack go get the flag. I'll stay here and protect the flag"

"Why am I stuck with him?"

"Why am I stuck with her?"

"You two are dating, engaged. You should be gone already"

"You get me hurt I'm going to kill you" she says.

"Ditto you dildo" he says back. She shoves him and within ten steps they're wrestling on the ground.

"It really sucks when they're both PMSing" I mutter.

"We heard that" they chorus now off the ground, hidden by the tree's. I wait and wait and why'd they send Joe? He comes romping through behind me. I turn and without a doubt here he is, Joey as ever.

"Oh it's you. They left you to protect the flag? Saddest thing I've ever seen" he twirls his sword, circling me.

"Are you going to attack or..."

"You know I'm gonna win, right?"

"And you know I'm misguided?" I reply between attacks, I take the blow and return it 3 fold. We fight it out until I see a glimpse of blue in the corner of my eye. I throw my sword at the flag catching it against a tree. I grab him by the back of the head and throw him repeatedly against the closest tree. When I see he's following the birds I head to the now free flag.

"Nice to see you in these parts of the woods" Next thing I know I'm on the ground. I grab out of instinct and I hear the thump of a body. I crawl and hope I'm getting the right thing and grab for her hat. Boom, there's a body. And she looks stunning, even when she's punching me in the chest.

"Fudge nuggets" I roll and jump up. She tackles me to the ground and whistles -a signal for more troops- _okay bring it on mortals. _I take a deep breath and search my surroundings. My men were fighting a good half of the campers, they weren't using their powers, and a small group of campers were coming to our blind spot. Wait... wait a body of water... none close enough - _that's practically telling them who you are. _Looks like the real omega's coming to the party. I keep her away from the flag until the small group arrives. When I'm surrounded by campers I take the offense.

When Nico and Thalia came back they were all tied to tree's.

"See you held down the fort" Nico says. There's rustling in the leaves. Thalia is already shooting off arrows and Nico is running after the noise before I can turn to see the ropes untied next to Joe. Thalia's gone as well.

"Nico! Gods dammit, Thalia! Someone has to stay here!" Liege enters behind me through the brush. "Stay here, move and I'll have you on cleaning detail"

"Annabeth?!"

"Got her! Over here, 'Meg"Thalia yells. She's cleaning off some of her arrows. Is that blood? _All is fair in love and war, didn't the almighty Chaos teach you anything? _"Don't worry, she wasn't harmed too bad. A couple of arrows nicked her, Nico got hurt worse than her though." She looks at him, and he's pulling one out of his side.

"You shot him?" I ask, I kneel down to see the wound and give her an exasperated look.

"Heat of the moment, sue me" she shrugs.

"Think I just might." he says with a smirk.

"Eventually you'd just lose it in the divorce" She blows him a kiss and he catches it, pulling it to his chest with a groan. The conch horn blows and we look up. We run out of the woods to see who won.

"It's a tie! If you'd like you could ask for a rematch." Chiron announces. I see Annabeth with some of her friends. I come up behind her and her friends all find better things to do.

"What Jackson?" she asks then turns to see my raised eyebrows. "What do you want?" she asks irritated, at me and herself.

"You little cheat. I'll get you back" I look her in the eye, her face gives nothing away except amusement.

"I can't wait till you do" she says, and saunters away. _Minx_.


	5. Tension

"Death, get the Death Dealers take them down to the tunnels and lead them to the meeting room, we'll need it to it's largest capacity. Pain take the amazonian s, the hunters and the sisterhood down to the meeting room as well, set up a guard at every entrance. Luke take the defenders down there as well. I don't want a single door without at least two guards. I'm going to visit chaos,see what's going on up there"

"Bring the girl"

"What?"

"To the meeting, we'll need her there. She's one of the best strategists out there"

"Not likely" the words are out of my mouth before I can stop them and they're not like me and it hurts – _the truth hurts pansy boy. _I walk out. After I cross camp boarders I transport to Chaos' palace. I bow, because I'm trying to get something I want.

"Omega, how good to see you. You're doing very good down there on earth. Why are you here?"he asks – _something's going on pansy. _If something's wrong I'll have to check on it later. Chaos sits back in his thrown.

"I've come to pick up the army" Why am I acting like this? So formal, at the least I'm respectful to him – _smell it? Something's fishy, and you sense it, locking and loading for battle. To follow out your oath till the very end, isn't that right pansy ? _

"We got an emergency call last night. They've all left"

"Why weren't liege or I told about this, acknowledged about this dire decision?"

"As I told you Omega, it was an emergency. I must take action, with or without you here. I work, and live for the creatures of the universe, as do you. Do you bleed, sweat, live, fight for the inhabitants of the universe?"

"Of course I do"

"The you understand my decision?"

"Where are they?" I ask with a sigh.

"The Blindlewave" he says. That sounds oddly familiar,

"Alright, send them to me once they get back" I walk out of the castle, and what is Chaos hiding from me – _from us._

I'm walking to the meeting room, nodding to the guards at theirs posts. They stand, some talking to each other others standing stioc ready for combat. Then there were some where there was one talking and another just standing looking like they were about to cut open the person talking to them.

"You know, it's times like these where you start to really appreciate things. Like food, and your sword, and love. Do you feel the same, Jacquelyn?" she grunts. I laugh at her amused smile. Does no one listen?!

There she is in all her bossy, daughter of Athena, intelligent glory,siting in my seat leading the damn meeting - _she has rank though._ What?!

"Now I was thinking we need to get everyone we can to help. Not just a couple of groups of people and arrogant untrustworthy armies of chaos, take it as you may. Minor gods, the Romans, rouge demigods, pull all the stops if we're going to win this war with as few causalities as possible." Thalia, Nico, and her start rattling off names and Liege is writing them down. Everyone else is watching the magic happen, getting involved every once and awhile.

"What's going on?" I yell, it echos. They almost jump out of their skins hearing me. Annabeth looks at me with that look of disinterest. She has a look that says she knows something I don't and she won't be telling me about it anytime soon.

"Nice to see you could come to your own meeting" she makes no move to get up out of my seat, the one we used to share - _there can only be one Alpha, pansy boy,this is not a monarchy. _

"I thought I said to wait for me" I direct it to my troops, watching her from the corner of my eye,I see her eyes flash. She raises an eyebrow.

"Sorry, your date with Chaos ran over, so we started without you." Liege, Pain, and Death are silent - _Good they'll be dealt with later. _

"Who invited you, Chase?"

"I invited myself and some guests, seems like you forgot to invite the camp that is be a pretty good host to you and your friends" Piper and Hazel are with her. That's how, Hazel's magic and Piper's charm speak. I see how it is, playing dirty.

"Charm speak, Magic? Influencing my troops? _I could put you in a hole for the rest of time, not even your precious Percy could save you." _With the threat hanging in the air she gets up and moves closer. We circle each other.

"you obviously don't know Percy then" Her face gives away nothing, not even at the mention of me, of us.

"Who says you do? You don't even know where he is, or who he's with"

"So you say, such big words for a little man don't you say? You're breaking apart, this oath, blessing, curse whatever you call it. I advise you shut up before you let something slip." she steps back, breaking the imaginary circle we had created if you care, we were considering-"

"I heard, I don't like it"

"Just because you don't like something doesn't mean it is not right, the fact that you-"

"It does where I come from"

"You're from earth, Mr. All-Mighty"

"Home is where the heart is."

"We're getting no where talking about where you live, so amuse me. Why?" One word, so many answers.

"Too many negative posobilities. More people you bring in the more chance that we get a spy, or a traitor. You should already know that" Liege scoffs "Would you like to add something?"

"That's about as likely as Death letting Green day die"

"What I thought, now Chaos has sent the army off to fight else where. We'll be fine without them. Now to the real reason why we're here" I take a seat elsewhere since Annabeth had put her ass where mine should be.

"How do you know about Silena?" she asks, leaning on the table, looking at me over the screen of her laptop. A sharp intake of breath comes from one of the sisters.

"What do you mean?"

"You said I must know about spies. Silena, the reason Percy even had a chance to save Olympus, even if she did give information to Cronus, she died and will always be a hero" her hand drifts to her dagger

" I don't think he meant it like that Annabeth, he probably made an assumption" Piper send me a look as if to say 'this is your only get out of jail free card'

"Well you know what assume makes" she scowls at me "Lets get back to the meeting, I'll be the strategist" she says pointedly

We were back to how we were, except more like when we were 12. At each others throats, disagreeing, like 3rd graders. I let everyone go after I heard Hazel groan at the way we were acting. I tell them curfew's at a 11. I wait for everyone to leave so I can do a final sweep of the building. I check on everything, make sure the guards know what to do. Then as I'm heading to the exit I'm slamed against the wall,

"How did you know about Silena?" the attacker, otherwise known as Annabeth asks.

"My patience is wearing thin, child of Athena" it comes out as a growl and her eyes become darker "I know nothing about the daughter of beauty and love" I'm forced to look down at her. Her knife at my throat and her hand next to my head, doesn't give me many options of body placement. If I start a fight with her, I'll have a 50-50 chance of winning. She digs the knife, and I feel a slight cut forming.

"Then how do you know she's a daughter of Aphrodite?" she pushes away from me and I take a deep breath. She wipes her knife on her jeans. "I'm tired of all this mystery. You were nice like a best friend, now I doubt that I'd feel guilty about seriously maiming you" she looks at me with a look, as if she's analyzing a painting. "To stay at this camp you have to earn your keep; you train, do chores, train others, so on and so fourth. I don't care how high and mighty you are. Since I'm this close to reporting you to Chiron and Mr. D, you and everyone here under your or any other immortals command must participate like a camper. So you have a choice, stop with all the mystery and inform me of your plan and real meaning of being here, or I can tell every fucking person you brought and invited that they can get the hell out" she says, I love it when she curses. Then I notice my myself, or leave camp-half-blood. "Let me help you with your decision, the camp boarders go from Thalia's pine, to the very last strawberry bush, to Hades it's self. That means that hiding in these tunnels wouldn't be the best idea you've made while being here. I will send Jason and Clarisse down here, and they don't do well with traitor's or trespassers" she leans against the wall, twiddling with her knife, never dropping my gaze. I have 3 options; Out myself and everyone else, leave, or plan B – which I haven't thought of yet. Then I look at her, really look at her, the perfections, the flaws and I know that she is my plan. Not my plan b, but my plan a. I kiss her, she drops her knife in shock. Once she gets her bearings she pushes me off her.

"What the hell?"

"It seemed like the right thing to do" I shrug

"You fucking know Percy, I told you how I feel about him, damn you" ooh I sparked something in her.

"You need to get over that dumb-ass. He's no good, he'll only cause you more trouble than you already are"

"I've already told you! You must not know him that well" I see something in her eyes, it's my cue to kiss her. I do and she doesn't push me away, she pulls me closer. "Not a word to anybody"

"Yes ma'am" I mutter against her lips, she pushes me against the wall - _all is fair in love and war._


End file.
